Her and Her Friends
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! I'm not great at short sums, so I put it inside instead, though I will say that people are not the same here as in cannon, that's for sure! 'auntie' will be revieled in chapter two or three & I don't usually approve with this couple but eh


Me: Bwahaha! You thought I'd just stick to crossovers? Well think again! Hahaha!

A-chan: …did you steal my booze again?

Me: insaneschitsoid has no NEED for booze! ...well, I do, but not to be idiotically-crazy.

Heiei: Yeah. She gets that way on her own.

Me: …I think I'm insulted, but I'm not sure, so I'll just keep talking.

Heiei: T.T

Me: Yes, it's another Naruto fic. There's no main character in the thingy because I want to confuse the first-time reader of this fic as to who 'Her' is. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!! ...okay, yes, you will, but I dare you to take a guess as to who it is! And I mean before you read the actual story.

Hint: It's not Sakura. It may _seem_ like Sakura, but it's _not_ Sakura.

Summary: One day five year old Sakura and Sasuke are playing in the park, (no, not together. He thinks girls have cooties! XD joking) when they hear crying in the forested area behind the park and investigate. They find a beaten little girl. They help her and she says she hopes to be their friend forever and they agree to meet here again in a few days before leaving. The only weird thing is they never told her their names. How did the girl know?

Disclaimer: -sigh- Alright, we get it! I own nothing!

"**Boo!" 'Boo!' -**Inner Sakura  
"Boo!" 'Boo!' -Normal People/Summons

Note: Sakura and Ino haven't seen Sasuke yet cuz they're too young to be in the academy. Sakura has a kekkei-genkai (sp?) cuz I have a plan for her and she needs to have one. Nothing's different about her, though. The only thing is that Inner Sakura is now a separate being within her and Sakura can draw on her power at will, on accident, and can be briefly taken over by her.

* * *

'Okay… mama said the park was just around this corner…'

A young girl with short pink hair and green eyes, carrying an ice cream cone, walked around the side of the nearest building. She stopped when the area in front of her wasn't the park.

"Sakura!" a woman called behind her, causing the girl to turn around.

"Yes mama?" the girl, Sakura, called back before licking her chocolate ice cream.

"I meant the one on _your_ left. It's the other building, sweetie."

Sakura smiled and waved to her mom, walking across the street.

"Thanks mama!" 'I was wondering why mama had me go to an alley. I guess it was an accident!'

Sakura smiled to herself at her deduction and walked to the park entrance.

She decided to wait for either her mom to be done shopping or her friend Ino's mom to send her to the park as well.

'I have a feeling Ino will be here _long_ before mama has even _started_ her 'shopping high', as daddy calls it.' Sakura thought, sweat dropping. She noticed her ice cream had been eaten below the edge of the cone. 'You won't get away that easily!'

* * *

Just as she predicted, not half an hour later, when she threw away her napkin and the paper that had been around the cone, she saw her friend Ino walking into the park.

"Hi Ino-chan!" she shouted, running towards her blonde friend.

Ino turned to look for who had called her name and waved back when she saw Sakura. She too had short hair, but Ino had blue-green eyes with no pupils.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Ino said as her friend stopped and caught her breath.

They walked over to a small hill that overlooked the park and had a bed of wild flowers and began discussing what to do while they made flower tiaras.

"I think we should play in the sand-box. We haven't played there for a few weeks." Ino suggested, weaving the red tulips into a worthy-looking design.

"Ino-chan, that's because it's _summer_. It's been too hot to even _touch_ the sand, let alone play in it." Sakura said, fixing the break in her white daisy tiara with another daisy.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that… well, we could go find that Uchiha Sasuke kid all the other girls are talking about. I don't know about you, but I wanna see what all the fuss is about." Ino said, placing the tiara delicately on her head.

"Yeah, I wanna know too. Missal-chan said he was the best boy in the world yesterday when I asked to play with her, and then ran off towards the jungle-gym. She completely blew me off!" Sakura said as she placed her daisy tiara on her head just as Ino had done.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms.

"Alright, we'll split up and cover more ground." Sakura said, standing up and taking a 'leader' stance. "I'll go to the tunnels and you go to the jungle gym. We'll meet back here in one hour. If one of us isn't back here, then we'll head to the others' assigned spot for back-up! Are we clear, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino saluted mockingly, careful of her tiara. "Hai, Haruno-sama, we're clear!"

Sakura saluted back before heading to the pink, yellow, and blue tunnels while Ino went to the jungle-gym.

'Crap… what's he look like?!' they thought simultaneously once they'd reached their destinations.

* * *

'… Nope. He's not in the pink one. He probably believes in cooties.' Sakura thought with a sweat drop.(A/N: XD!jk)

She crawled out of the pink one and was about to check the yellow one when she noticed a shadow near the middle of the blue one.

'Maybe that's Sasuke…?' she thought.

She crawled slowly and quietly through the tunnel until she came upon a boy with spiky black hair. He had a black shirt and off-white shorts on and she could see the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt.

'I guess it is him… is he asleep?' she wondered. She poked his cheek. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

The boy grumbled, turning on his side and out of his sitting position.

'Grrr…!' she thought annoyed. "You _are_ asleep! Wake up!"

She poked him in the side this time, and he rolled over.

"Five more minutes, mother!" he said, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

'**Why you…!'** Inner Sakura could take it no more.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!(A/N: Daddy dearest says alot around Sakura-chan, doesn't he?)" Sakura yelled, slamming her hands on the floor of the tunnel and causing him to freak out.

"Gah! I'm awake, what!?"

"Finally you're awake! You sleep like a rock, you know that?!" Sakura asked, fixing her tiara before crossing her arms.

"…! Y-you…!" he stammered, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

'**Cha, he deserved it!' **Inner Sakura thought, causing Sakura to smirk for a second before getting confused when he started shaking.

"What's your problem?" she asked, anger stored away for later. He calmed down slightly before panicking again.

"A-are you alone?!" he asked, looking from one end of the tunnel to the other.

'Huh?' she thought, now completely confused. "Yeah… are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

At her question he calmed down completely.

"Whew… I thought you were one of 'them!'" he said, only furthering her confusion. "Yes, I am Uchiha Sasuke. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Uh… well, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I was wondering why every girl in Konoha is after you. It can't be your personality, that's for sure." Sakura said, anger returning on a smaller scale.

He sweat dropped before regaining his composure. "…It's because I'm from one of the most prestigious and strongest clans in Konoha, the Uchiha clan. In fact, my father is the leader of the Uchiha clan. One day, I'm gonna be the leader, after my brother, and I'll be the most powerful person it the village next to the Hokage! So, are you impressed?" he asked, only to sweat drop again when he saw Sakura was dozing lightly.

"Hmm…? Oh… no, not really." She said, rubbing her eyes. "But, you are kinda cute."

She watched amusedly while he anime-cried. He suddenly looked up and turned his attention behind her.

'What is he…?' she wondered, before she heard something from the forest behind her. She turned around and listened closely before crawling towards the exit, causing Sasuke to blush lightly and look away when he saw up her skirt. He crawled slowly after her once she was out of the tunnel.

"… What is that?" Sakura asked, her gaze not leaving the forest.

"It sounds like… crying…?" Sasuke replied. It was then he noticed that he couldn't hear any of the animals from the forest like he had when Sakura had woken him up. "All the birds and stuff are quiet…"

"Yeah…" she said, staring to get worried since the crying didn't stop. She got a determined look on her face. "Come on. We're going to help." She said, grabbing his wrist and leaving no room to argue as she pulled him into the forest.

He argued anyway.

"What?! Why me? It's not my concern!"

He stopped when she turned around and her irises were black with a white pupil from anger.

'They're just like they were in the tunnel!' He thought, shuddering and nodding. "O-okay, I'll help too!"

Sakura's eyes went back to green with a black pupil as she smirked in triumph.

'Thank you, Inner Sakura!' she thought looking back ahead, not knowing if she'd heard or not.

'**No problem!'** Inner Sakura said back, smirking widely.

Sakura dropped her smirk as the crying got louder.

'I guess we're close.' She thought, letting go of Sasuke's wrist and falling back to walk next to him.

'She must have noticed too.' He thought, glancing at her before looking back in front of them.

They stopped at the edge of a clearing where the crying was coming from. In the middle of the clearing was a little girl with long, flowing, sun-kissed blonde hair. She was facing away from them, but Sakura could see that her clothes were too big and she had bruises on her legs and bleeding cuts on her arms. Along with the crying, they could both hear that she was coughing harshly.

They looked at each other before walking into the clearing.

At the rustling of the bushes, the girl stiffened and turned around to look at them, but couldn't stop coughing or crying.

They both stopped, about two yards away, stunned at her eyes.

Her eyes were the prettiest blue they'd ever seen; rivaling, and beating, the purest sapphire. There were three whisker-like scars on each of her tear-stained cheeks, and her expression was fearful.

'What happened to this girl?!' Sakura thought, covering her mouth in horror.

Sasuke was thinking along the same thoughts.

'Who could do this to someone so innocent looking?'

Sakura felt tears running down her cheeks. She slowly walked towards the young girl so as not to frighten her. Sasuke followed her example and was right behind her.

The girl looked hesitant to accept them, but knew she couldn't move until her coughing fit stopped.

Sakura knelt down on one side of her while Sasuke sat on her other side.

The girl sniffed.

"W-what -cough- what d-do you w-want?!" she said, coughing so hard Sakura knew her throat hurt from the force.

"… We're here to help. What happened to you? Who did this?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand lightly on her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly.

She coughed hard again so Sakura to pat her lightly on the back. She calmed down a bit when the cough didn't hurt as much as the last one had.

"… I-I was t-trying to get t-to the Hokage tower, b-but I bumped -cough- into a-a drunk m-man and he a-and h-his f-friends st-started t-to b-beat -cough- me… I-I ran o-out h-here w-when I g-got a-away." She moved her shirt to show that her right rib was severely bruised. "I-I think they -cough- b-broke m-my rib th-there, cuz i-it h-hurts a lot." She started crying harder when she took a deep breath.

Sakura started crying too. She wiped her eyes.

"I think I know what to do." She said, causing Sasuke to look at her.

"What can _we_ do?" he asked, skeptical.

"My daddy is a doctor, and he teaches me and my mama how to help others who are in pain for emergencies, since I'm gonna be a ninja when I grow up. He told us two days ago what to do with people who have broken ribs. You'll have to trust us, though." Sakura explained, looking the girl right in the eye.

"I-I… I t-trust you -cough-." She said, relaxing slightly to show that she really did.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, we aren't supposed to let you lay down, for threat of your lung collapsing or your rib not healing in its proper place, but we're supposed to keep your back supported. I need you to lean your back fully against his chest, and he needs to turn so he's facing you completely."(A/N: DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS. I have no actual knowlege as to if this works, it just sounded right!)

Sasuke turned and put his legs on either side of the girl to get more comfortable and put his arms around her waist as she lent back slowly. She noticed it did help; being upright opened her airways slightly.

"Okay…" Sakura said, thinking about what to do next. "… Now, you need to lean your head back on his shoulder. That way you'll be able to stay in that position if you fall asleep."

She leant her head back. She found it was also easier to take deep breaths now.

"… What if my head falls forward?" she asked slowly and quitely, slightly concerned. "Whenever I sleep while sitting down, I always wake up cuz my head goes down."

Sakura smiled slightly when she heard that the girl had stopped stuttering and coughing. "Well, I guess your head will have to be propped up…"

Sakura looked around the clearing for something that would keep the girl's head up while still keeping her comfort able. She couldn't find anything, though, since the clearing was empty.

"Um…" She couldn't think of anything short of leaning against her and propping the girls head on her own. "… Do you think you could walk? Not far; just to the trees over there?"

"I… I don't think so… When I got here earlier, the only reason I sat down was because I twisted my ankle." She said, looking sad.

"… I could probably carry her. She isn't really that heavy even though she's leaning all her weight on me." Sasuke suggested.

"That could work… she'll probably not want to lean on a hard tree anyway." Sakura said, earning a smile and small giggle from the blonde.

Sasuke picked her up easily, the girl weighing almost nothing, and went over and leant up against a tree, resuming their earlier position.

"Wow… you really don't weigh much, do you?" He said once she was comfortable. "How old are you?"

"I know I'm light-weight, and small for my age… I'm five years old tomorrow." She said with a close-eyed grin.

"Really? That's how old we are, and you look a year younger than us!" Sakura said, awed by her age.

"I told you I was small for my age!" the girl said, pouting cutely. Her face turned somber. "Besides, I don't really get to eat much. I'm not allowed to go into most stores to buy food and even when I do it's all over-charged and I can't get alot, so I'm not surprised that I don't weigh much."

Sasuke frowned and Sakura got a sad look on her face.

'**Who the hell dares to that to a kid?! I'll bash their brains in!'** Inner Sakura said angrily, shaking her fist and causing Sakura to nod.

Sasuke didn't notice but the girl did and gave her a funny look.

"It's my bloodline." She said, getting Sasuke's attention. "I have another me, I guess you could say, inside my mind, and she gives me power whenever I ask for it and she talks to me sometimes. It's kinda like having a helpful older sister at some points and an annoying little sister at others."

'**Aw, gee, thanks.'** Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"I have one of those too!" the girl said happily, confusing Sakura slightly. This girl isn't related to her family in any way, is she? "Only, my auntie told me he's not in my mind, and since it's a 'he' I'm pretty sure he's not me. He doesn't tell me his name, since he only talks to me on my birthday whenever I get hurt, worse than this, by a whole bunch of drunks and black out, and I've never actually asked for his name."

"Well," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Even though it's not a good thing to happen, you should ask him tomorrow. You said it was your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Hai, I guess so. Alright, I will ask. Then I'll tell you guys when I get better."

"That sounds like a plan. I guess we'll just come here every day until you get better." Sakura suggested.

"That sounds good! ...Ano, Sakura-chan?" the girl asked, causing Sakura to blink in confusion.

'How did she know my name?' "Yes…?" Sakura asked, leaving it open for the girl to say her name.

"Narumi; Uzumaki Narumi. Why did you move us over here?" Narumi asked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Sakura said.

She crawled over, put her tiara on Narumi's head, and sat on Narumi's right, leaning on her, and placed her head under Narumi's chin and her right arm on Narumi's lap.

"I get it, now." Narumi said. "With Sasuke-kun leaning on the tree, me leaning on Sasuke-kun, and you leaning on me and supporting my head, we can all be comfortable if we fall asleep."

This caused Sasuke to become even more confused.

'Not only does she know Sakura's name, but she knows _my_ name too. We've never seen her before, at least I haven't, and we never said each other's names…' "Narumi?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Narumi-_chan_." She said, insisting he use the suffix.

"Narumi-chan, how did you know our names?" he asked.

"I was wondering that too." Sakura added, not moving from her position.

"Easy." Narumi said, suddenly reaching up and pressing on her rib before getting up, causing them to do the same, though they wondered how her rib got better so fast. "There's a girl near the tunnels at the park yelling 'Sakura, where are you? Did you find that Sasuke kid yet?' I just took a guess." she said, pointing in the direction they had come from.

They listened carefully and heard it too.

"Crap, it's been an hour already?" Sakura asked.

"I guess." Narumi said, shrugging, not really knowing what she meant. She took the tiara off and held it out for Sakura to take back.

Sakura looked at it for a moment before taking it back. Instead of putting it on her head, though, she reached into her pocket and pulled out two hair-ties. She put the tiara on Sasuke's head, to his dismay, walked behind Narumi, and started to work her fingers through Narumi's straight hair.

"Maa, what are you doing?" Narumi asked, not daring to move.

"I'm putting your hair into pig-tails. Trust me, you'll look great, and your hair won't be in those pretty eyes of yours. Plus, your bangs will accent the blue perfectly." Sakura replied.

Once Narumi's hair was up, Sakura took the tiara from Sasuke, who handed it over gratefully, and wove the two pig-tails inside of it so the tiara went around Narumi's head and wouldn't fall off if she moved too much.

"There." She said, stepping back to admire her work. "Now you look like a princess!"

Narumi blushed, causing Sasuke and Sakura to smirk.

"You guys better go." She said, grinning widely and closing her eyes. "There are two women and the Weasel ANBU with the girl now. They sound worried."

"Okay… well, we'll see you in a few days, Narumi-chan… wait, an ANBU?" Sakura asked, wondering why a member of the Hokage's best ninja would be looking for either her or Sasuke.

"My brother is the Weasel-masked ANBU. He's the one who brought me here earlier." Sasuke explained for her. "How do _you_ know him, Narumi-chan?

"Weasel-san is in charge of watching me during the night while I sleep, so I knew it was him by his chakra signature… you two better hurry, he's heading this way." Narumi said, walking out of the clearing. "I'll see you guys in a few days! Don't tell anyone about me, baii!(A/N: 'Baii' means just how it sounds, 'bye', in Japanese, the language that I'm using to be demon language("Yajiru!" 'Yajiru!'), though not every word... not that great at it yet)" She said over her shoulder, waving, before running in the opposite direction.

"Bye Narumi-chan!" They yelled back, wondering if she heard them.

They ran back to the park, only to get stopped by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, about half-way.

"There you are Sasuke. I assume you are Haruno Sakura? Your mother, friend and her mother are all worried about you, and you, Sasuke, made_ me_ worry. What have you two been doing?" he asked, pushing them out of the forest and back to the park where Sakura's mom grabbed her in a tight hug.

"… Nothing, aniki." Sasuke said, remembering that Narumi had told them not to tell anyone. "I was just running from my newest _fangirl_, here. I thought I'd loose her by running into the forest, but she followed me. We just heard you guys calling."

"Sakura? Is this true?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Yes… he's just so… awesome! I couldn't help it, so I ran after him. I'm sorry." She replied, playing along with Sasuke's bluff.

They all seemed to buy it. Ino noticed something that the others didn't, though.

"Sakura-chan, where's your daisy tiara?" she asked, pointing to her hair.

"Huh? Oh… I must have lost it in the woods while I was chasing Sasuke-kun… oh well. I can always make another one."

Ino seemed alright with that answer and let the subject drop. Though, it upset her that something they'd made together was put off so easily.

On their way out of the park, right before they went their separate ways, Sakura called out that she'd see Sasuke tomorrow before turning the corner onto the street that led to her house.

About half way to the Uchiha compound, though, Itachi stopped as a large bird flew in and dropped a scroll from the Hokage at his feet.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked, wondering if it had something to do with his new friend.

"… I have to start my shift early tonight, otouto. I trust you can find the rest of the way home."

"WAIT!" Sasuke said as Itachi was about to jump away.

"What is it? I have to hurry." Itachi said, putting on his mask.

"I… can I go with you? Just this once, I swear!" Sasuke pleaded, pulling what he hoped was the most un-arguable face he could manage.

"… Just for tonight. And I mean _only_ tonight. Here," Itachi said, handing Sasuke a small, undecorated version of an ANBU mask. "You may not be ANBU, but being with me will put you in danger. Wear this at all times. Even if you don't feel the need, or think it's unnecessary."

'If it's just Narumi-chan… why all the fuss?' Sasuke wondered, putting on the mask anyway.

"Also; don't make any type of contact at any costs. She… _it_, is very dangerous. It may seem human, but it's not. Stay away from it."

'What the fuck?!'

Sasuke was glad he was wearing a mask, considering he knew his expression went right along with his thoughts.

'The way Narumi-chan talked about how aniki looks after her, I thought they were on good terms! What in hell's name is going on with that girl?!'

Itachi picked him up and jumped from one roof to the next until they came to a long-condemned apartment building. In the windows, Sasuke could see various homeless people with candles and other means of light in the rooms of the complex. On the very top floor, though, the entire compartment was lit, and he could see only one, short person in the window.

Itachi suddenly got closer and sat him down on the tree right next to the window sill of the main room. Now they could see the person inside clearly.

'I knew it was Narumi-chan! But I still wanna know why aniki spoke of her that way…'

Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when Itachi leaned forward when she started talking. He decided to listen too.

* * *

"Oh, it was wonderful I tell you, wonderful! I admit that the first half of the day wasn't the best: those drunk bastards attacking me the way they did, but afterwards… oh, it was just amazing!"

Sasuke could only wonder who she was talking to, though he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"I'm even happier since you decided to talk to me today, too! …Hai, it's because of what they said… well, yeah, I was also kinda curious about your name… HOLD UP!"

At her shout, Sasuke could see an old lady on the floor below look up at the ceiling before shaking her head and going back to petting a black cat with a red ribbon on its left ear.

"You can NOT pull that shit on me! You live inside of me; therefore I have a right to know who the FUCK you are! …What does that-?! …oh …That does kinda …well, yeah… so… 'Daddy dearest' sealed you in me, eh Kyuu-chan? …Yes, I _must_ call you that. It's a habit I got from that bitch matron at the orphanage… yes, I know… well, that's because I'm not allowed in the restaurants at all… since when were demons Jewish?!(A/N: Sorry! People area always saying how jewish parents are always concerned about how skinny a child is, it just felt best to put that here. Plus, Kyuubi _is_ jewish in this fic.) …Oh, really? He's what? …Wow, who would have thought Shukaku was Muslim… -giggle- Yeah, the sand must have gone to his head… how should I know? The Kazekage doesn't get here until tomorrow, and I'll be stuck under strict… eh? …Oooh! I like the way you think, Kyuu-chan! It's a deal: I do that, you'll get to bully your old destruction buddy again and I'll make a new friend! …No, Kyuu-chan, not the kind I send to the guy in 2B(Me:Peanut joke, sorry)… yes, I know, there are a lot of those, but that's only to cause panic… yes, the old plan is still on, we're just having a little fun during it now! …Yes, I know Weasel-teme is outside the window… I don't care Kyuu-chan… really? I could do that? Arigato, tou-san! Thank you sooo much! …Yeah, I am kinda tired… okay."(A/N: Narumi is excited because Kyuubi is letting her call him 'you-san' or 'father')

She walked over to the window and Sasuke suddenly got the urge to hide, even though he didn't move, but flinched when she opened it.

"Oyasuminasai, ANBU-san! I'll see Weasel-teme tomorrow night, ne?"

She closed the window with a small bang and suddenly all the lights were off.

Itachi cursed.

"She got away… damnit!"

"Aniki, all she did was shut the lights off. That doesn't mean she's gone." Sasuke said confused as to why his brother was angry.

"Yes, but the fact that the lights only go off during the day or when her chakra is more than two yards away _does_ mean that."

Itachi picked him up once more before shunshining to the Uchiha compound. He sat Sasuke down, took the mask, and told him to go home before he shunshined to the Hokage tower.

As Sasuke turned to enter the gate, Narumi came out from the bushes near the entrance, looking at the spot that Itachi had just been.

"Thank you for not telling, Sasuke-kun." She said, smiling sweetly as she fixed her tiara which had become slightly askew, probably from the trip from her apartment to here. He noticed that the once white petals of the daisies were now blood red. "So, what do you think? I found out who was inside me, and you found as well. I'll give you a few days to think about that and to tell Sakura-chan what happened. Well, I'll see you then, I guess."

"Narumi-chan, wait a minute!" Sasuke called as she turned to go back into the bushes.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun, what is it?" She asked, turning back around to face him, her countenance practically screaming complete innocence, making him pause for a second.

"… By 'Kyuu-chan,' you mean the Kyuubi no Kitsune, ne-I mean, right?" he asked, slipping into her habit.

"-giggle- Hai, Sasuke-kun, Kyuubi no Kitsune… Oyasuminasai, Sasu-kun; ja ne."

As she faded into the shadow of the brush, Sasuke couldn't help but swear he saw two, translucent, purple tails swing behind her for a moment when she turned around before she completely disappeared.

* * *

Me: So… what do you think? Too much, not enough, what?

KKSama: That means R&R… probably.

Heiei: I think it means she's paranoid.

Me: Yes, but no one cares what you think.

Heiei: … oh, sorry, should I care?

Me: -.-' … look, it's Lee!

Heiei: MY EYES!!-runs away-

Me: I love my mind!

Ch 2: Sakura is told, and Ino's friendship is revoked Festival time!!… and Chouji and Shikamaru will be there too… poor, poor, Shikamaru… -cackles with insane glee-

Note: There will be no Shikamaru bashing, he's just lazy, and Narumi doesn't like lazy people.


End file.
